Bluetiger0824's Candy Crush Saga
Bluetiger0824's Candy Crush Saga (B0824CCS) is a spin-off game made by Bluetiger0824 from the original Candy Crush Saga. It currently has 3 worlds, 13 episodes and 195levels. More levels are expected to be released in the future. This game can be played on Facebook, iOS, Android, King.com and Windows 10 store. The game returns most of the things from Candy Crush Saga and some level types from Candy Crush Soda Saga. However, there are some new things not found in the original version of Candy Crush Saga, such as double liquorice swirls and ingredients + orders mixed levels. Lives now only need 15 minutes to recharge and you only need 1 ticket to access to the next episode, and now the Tooth Fairy will unlock the next episode in 48 hours. Level Types Moves Levels These are the most basic type of modes in the game. The player needs to have at least an amount of points within a limited number of moves. These levels are common on the lower episodes but rare on higher episodes. The first level with this mode is Level 1. Jelly Levels The player needs to destroy all the jellies on the board within a limited number of moves using matches, special candies or even boosters. Double or triple jellies may appear too, and requires multiple matches or special candies to destroy. These levels are the most common type of level in the entire game, and appears on every episode for at least once. The first level with this mode is Level 6. Ingredients Levels The player needs to bring down a specific number of ingredients (cherries, hazelnuts and bananas) to places where green circles with a down arrow within a limited number of moves. Ingredients will spawn when the level is meeting the minimum amount of ingredients on the board but still have ingredients to spawn, or when a limited number of moves passed. These are more common than moves levels, but less common than jelly levels. These levels appear in almost all the episodes for at least once. The first level with this mode is Level 11. Timed Levels The player needs to reach an amount of points in a limited number of time, but with infinite moves within the time limit. The player can match matches with +5 candies. These levels are actually kind of easy, but they don't appear that common like jelly and ingredients levels. These levels usually only appear once in an episode, while the number of timed levels ranging from 0-3. The first level with this mode is Level 19. Candy Order Levels The player is required to earn a limited number of candies/special candies/special candy combos/destroy blockers within a limited number of moves. The levels can be very hard such as colour bomb+colour bomb levels. There are at least one on every episode since Sugary Springs. However, these level types aren't very common. The first level with this mode is Level 72. Soda Levels The player is required to pop a limited amount of soda bottles to rise the soda level within a limited number of moves. These levels are usually easy during the start, but becomes very hard in high episodes. These level types are kinda rare, appearing about 3-5 times per world. The first level with this mode is Level 91. Frosting Levels The player is required to find a limited number of gummy bears of different size (1x2, 2x4 and 3x6) under ice. To destroy ice, you need to make a match on it. There are 1 and 2 layered ice. All the ice on top of the bear most be completely destroy to free the bear. These levels may be a little threatening, even during the first few levels. However, these level usually only appear 5-8 times per world. The first level with this mode is Level 106. Bubble Levels The player is required to bring a limited number of gummy bears above the candy string, and the action usually requires to pop soda bottles to rise the soda level. These levels are rare, appearing only 2-4 times per world. The first level with this mode is Level 138. Difficulty Ratings None - These levels are extremely easy and players should not have any difficulty playing these levels. Very Easy - These levels are very easy, and usually only requires a single try, and rarely 2 attempts. Easy - These levels are easy, and can be done within 3 attempts, mostly within a single try. Somewhat Easy - Can be usually done within 5 tries, and within a full set of lives. Medium - Can be usually done within 10 attempts, but usually require multiple tries. Blockers may hinder the player succeeding the level. Somewhat Hard - Can be usually done within 15 attempts, but usually require multiple tries. Blockers can hinder the player succeeding the level. Hard - Can be done within 20 attempts, and will usually use up a whole set of lives. Blockers can be threatening here. If you don't remove the blockers fast, some trouble may be caused. Very Hard - May take up to 30 attempts, and will usually use up serval sets of lives. Blockers can be very threatening and frustrating here. If you don't remove the blockers fast, some trouble can be caused. Extremely Hard - May take up to 100 attempts, and will usually use up many sets of lives. Blockers can be extremely threatening and frustrating. If you don't remove the blockers fast, serious trouble may be happen. Nearly Impossible - May take hundreds or even thousands of attempts to complete, so these levels are often nerfed. Blockers can highly hinder the player that may make the level almost impossible to be completed. Impossible - Impossible to complete in any ways without boosters, cheats and glitches, so if it was found out, it will be immediately nerfed, making the level much easier. Variable - The difficulty may vary from Very Easy to Extremely Hard, and mystery candies are usually the main reason the make the difficulty vary, because mystery candies can spawn from colour bombs to popcorn. However, you usually don't get a very easy or hard outcome. Episodes World 1 World 2 World 3 Crazyworld This is another type of world and it is currently unreleased. Category:Fanon Games